Bunny Buddy
by Madame Lalaonde
Summary: When a young woman gets a job as the night guard at Freddy Fazbears, everything seems to go okay until an old face shows up.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, kids! It's your old pal, Bonnie the Bunny!" Bright eyes and cheers could be heard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria as Bonnie began walking around, greeting the children. He patted their heads, hugged them and sang for them. The animatron "smiled" as he looked at the children, storing their faces in his memory. "Who wants some pizza?" he asked before noticing one child. She stood off to the side, eyes wet with tears; her light brown hair in two short ponytails. He walked over to her, "Are you okay, little girl?"

"I can't find my mommy. I'm scared, Bonnie," she whimpered, sniffling. He tilted his head and knelled to hug her, "Don't worry, little girl. I'll help you find your mommy. Until then, you can stay with me, okay? I'll keep you safe." She hugged Bonnie, nodding quickly. "Thank you, Bonnie." He picked her up and looked around, scanning the party room for any adult that looked her the child in his arms. After a few moments, he saw her mother walking over.

"There you are, sweetie. I told you to stay by the table," she said as Bonnie set the child down. The little girl smiled, "I'm sorry, mommy. But Bonnie kept me safe and made me happy." Bonnie laughed a bit, "I have a special gift for you." He moved away a bit and came back with a small plush of himself to give the girl. "Here you go, little one. So you can always have me with you." She took it and smiled before hugging Bonnie's leg. "Thank you so much, Bonnie. I love it and I love you." He laughed and hugged her back, "I love you too, little one. Now, who wants some pizza?"

"I do~" the child smiled as Bonnie led her and the other children to the tables to eat.

* * *

"Callie, are you seriously going to eat here?" A teen girl looked at her friends, tying her light brown hair into a ponytail, "I mean it's a kid's pizza place." Callie frowned at them, "Hey, no dissing Freddy's. Sure, it's a kid's place, but the pizza is great and so is the staff. I come in once a week after school."

"Callie, you're 15. Freddy's is a place for babies. I mean you still have that stupid little plush you got when you were, what, 5?" She pulled the plush out of her backpack and frowned, "You guys are just jealous I got this for free from Bonnie himself."  
"Whatever, Cal. See you tomorrow." She waved to her friends and went inside the pizzeria, waving to the staff. She looked to the stage and blinked, seeing a new Chica and Freddy. "Hey, Mack. What's with the new animatrons? They look a bit... off." He looked at her, "Oh, it's just something the company's trying out. You know, to make them look more kid friendly." He handed her a couple slices of pizza.

"Kid friendly? I dunno, Mack. Compared to Bonnie, they look weird." She went to sit at the party table, looking up at her old friend. "Hey, kids! It's your old pal, Bonnie the Bunny! Let's have some fun!" After a while, Mack went to sit next to Callie, slicking his hair back a bit.

"So, tell me Callie. You seeing someone?" She looked at him, "What? No. I'm focusing on school right now."

"Ever thought of hooking up with an older guy?" She blinked and frowned, "Mack, no. You're like, 32. I'm not interested." He leaned over to her only to feel someone tapping his shoulder. Callie looked behind him, seeing Bonnie.

"Hey mister. You're breaking the rules," Bonnie said. Mack chuckled, "Go away, Bonnie. I'm not one of the kids you have to watch." Bonnie scanned his face, looking at him, "If you keep misbehaving, I'll have to put you in time out." Mack turned, scowling, "Look, Bon-Bon. I'm trying to chat with a young lady here. Go play with some of the snot-nosed brats." He put a hand on Callie's shoulder before Bonnie hugged him, picking him up.

"You're breaking the rules, mister."

"Let me the hell go, Bonnie!" Mack struggled as Bonnie held onto him.

"Do I have to tell your mother or father on you?" Callie smiled and got up to throw her plate away. Mack struggled more before Bonnie walked with him to the stage. "Bonnie, I swear to God- Let me go right now! I'm going to turn you into scrap metal!" Bonnie laughed a bit, "That's not how we play nice around here." Callie went to talk to the manager, pointing to Bonnie and Mack. He walked over to the two with a confused look on his face. "Mack, what is going on?" Mack growled a bit, "Bonnie is malfunctioning. He won't let me go." Callie walked over, "Bonnie won't let you go because you were hitting on me like some creep."

"Bonnie, give status report," the manager said as Bonnie turned a bit. "Predator detected. Convicted 5 months ago," Bonnie said in a monotone voice, "Victim was 15 year old girl." Mack growled as the manager frowned.

"Mack, why didn't you tell me about this? Do you realize how this company will suffer if word gets out that you're a registered offender? I want you to turn over your keys and uniform." Mack glared, "What are you saying to me? I'm fired?"

"Yes. Do not let me catch you around my pizzeria again, Mack or I will call the police." Bonnie let him go as he stormed off, hitting the manager's shoulder. He sighed and looked at Bonnie, "Good job, Bonnie. Looks like that update to your system really paid off." Callie smiled softly as the manager walked away, pulling out his walkie-talkie.

"Thank you, Bonnie for keeping me safe again," she said, hugging the animatron. Bonnie hugged her back and laughed, "You're welcome. Now, who's ready for some fun?"

* * *

"What? A job opportunity?"

The manager smiled at Callie, "Of course. I just need you to work the night shift until we get more staff that the animatronics approve of." She thought for a moment. It would be an easy job and she'd earn some easy money while doing so.

"Alright, I'll do it." He nodded and smiled, holding out his hand to shake hers, "You start on Monday. Who better to keep track of things at night other than someone who's been here before." She nodded, shaking his hand, "That's true. I just hope they don't mind me aging a few years from the last time I was her-"

"Hey, everyone! It's your pal, Bonnie the Bunny. Are you ready to rock?" Callie looked at the stage and blinked, seeing a bright blue rabbit on stage. "...Hey, what happened to the old Bonnie?"

"We had to replace him so he would fit in with the new theme of animatronics. I'll see you Monday night, Miss Callie." He walked off as she sighed sadly, "..."

'Easy job to make easy money,' she thought, gripping her flashlight in a death grip while checking the cameras. Just two nights and Callie wanted to throw in the towel, having to defend herself from the new animatrons and that creepy puppet she saw in the prize corner during the day. What in the ever living fuck was she doing here? The manager made it sound so damn easy, and yet here she was, on the verge of a panic attack while listening for one of the toys to crawl through the vents. The Freddy mask that she was given had saved her ass so many times already. She checked the vents, wound the music box and looked at her desk for a second. On it sat her Bonnie plushie from childhood. For a moment, she felt braver and smiled. "I can do this," she told herself, "Just three more hours..." She checked the camera for the parts and service room, seeing her old friend, reclined against the wall. She frowned a bit; Bonnie deserved better than how he was being treated. She mentally cursed as the feed cut out for a moment. She put the monitor down and checked the hallway and vents. "..." The flashlight flickered a bit before it came on. Down the hallway, she saw two red pinpricks and the outline of Bonnie. She held back any sounds before flashing him a few times quickly. Now wasn't the time to try to see if he remembered her after being out of commission for who knows how long. If she made too much noise, the others would come after her. She heard someone in the vent and threw on the mask, breathing heavily. The lights in the office flickered as toy Bonnie slid into her line of view, staring into the mask before disappearing back to the party room. She took the mask off, checking the hallway. Bonnie stood a few feet from her, glaring her down. She flashed him a few more times before checking the monitors, winding the music box even more. 'Two more hours... two more hours...' she mentally chanted before putting down the monitor. In front of her stood Bonnie, his red eyes looking over her face. For a moment Callie froze, seeing up close the damage done to him before remembering the mask and pulling it on. She held her breath, praying Bonnie would leave. The lights flickered in the office before Bonnie disappeared from her view. She left the mask on as she took a slow deep breath before Bonnie ripped it off her face and grabbed her around the neck, screaming at her in a robotic voice, much unlike the warm, happy voice she knew.

"B-Bonnie, no! It's me! Your old friend!" she screamed, trying to pry his hand from her throat, "P-Please Bonnie... don't kill me!" Tears started to fall down her face as she struggled, trying to loosen the grip enough to breathe. She didn't want to die. Not now, not while she had so much ahead of her. She slowly started to stop struggling. The animatron stared at her face for a moment. Somewhere in his programming, her face came up. It was scrambled, but it was her face. The face of a child he knew, a child he once protected. Soon, Callie passed out, tears still falling down her face, whispering Bonnie's name softly. Bonnie sat her in the chair for a moment, watching her. He knew he had done something wrong. She was a child, according to his programming, and he had hurt her. Knowing the other animatrons won't come in the office, he carefully slid the mask on Callie's face before picking her up in his arm and carrying her away down the darkened hallway.

Callie took a shallow breath and kept her eyes shut. She wiggled her toes and felt no pain. 'Okay. I'm not in a suit, but I can't move,' she thought, daring to open her eyes. She saw that the mask was back on her face and Bonnie looking down at her, his arm around her. She started to struggle again.

"D-d-d-don't be scared. It's m-m-me, your old pal Bonnie the Bu-u-u-unny! _You're safe now._" he said as she calmed down, taking the mask off.

"B-Bonnie? What's going on? How are you able to walk around?" she asked softly, scared out of her mind.

"I-I-I'll keep you safe until we find your m-m-mommy or dad-dad-daddy. _You have to run._" She nodded and hugged him, hiding her face on his chest. She could hear the other animatrons walking around and prayed that 6am come as soon as possible. "Thank you Bonnie. Thank you so much," she whispered to him, "You're my best friend ever." He nodded to her, keeping an eye out for the others that might walk by the parts and service room. After a while, she heard the bell chime for 6am and the wandering animatrons going to their respectful places.

"L-l-l-looks like it's time to g-g-g-go. _Run away._ I hope to s-s-s-see you again. _Don't look back._" She got up, nodding, "Goodbye, Bonnie. You were always the best thing around here." She watched him power down before going to the office to grab her plush then out the exit.

* * *

"Hmm? You're quitting the night shift, Callie?" the manager asked. "Yes, sir. I can't continue working the shift," she said, sitting in his office across from him.

"Can I convince you to finish up the week?"

"Sir, look at my neck. Do you see these bruises? What makes you think I want to stay for two more nights?" He looked at her neck, "You weren't fast enough with the mask, huh?"

"I'm turning in my flashlight, keys and uniform. Effective immediately. I don't know what's going on with the animatrons, but I suggest you make a few budget cuts and get an engineer to come and fix them," she said, putting her things on his desk, "Truth be told, I think I lost all appetite for pizza for the rest of my life." He nodded, handing her a check for the time she worked, "It's a shame to see you go, but it's your choice. We hope to see you around, Callie." She nodded, standing up. "Maybe," she said, "But I made a promise not to come back." She walked out the office, rubbing her neck a bit. She looked over at the stage, cringing a bit before walking out the pizzeria for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie sighed, unable to believe that she was back here again. "Thank you so much for agreeing to take a look at the animatronics, Callie," the manager said with a smile on his face.  
"If I didn't love these guys as much as I do, I wouldn't be here." Since the last time she left, she had gone to college and got an engineering degree. "Consider this job as charity," she said, going over to the stage. Great, they changed their designs again. "At least these designs are close to their originals," she muttered, getting on the stage. The manager followed her, watching her work. She set her tool box down, pulling out a small monitor and a cord. "Now, let's see what's wrong with you guys," she said, attaching the cord to the back of Freddy's endoskeleton but stopped, smelling something. "Oh god. What is that smell?"  
"What smell?"  
"You're telling me you don't smell-" She looked at Freddy, pulling the cord out. She saw a dark thick substance on the end of it. "...The hell is this?" Tossing her things down, she started to open Freddy's suit and froze seeing what was inside. She saw the decaying corpse of a small child stuffed against the bear's endoskeleton. She took a step back, moving a hand to her mouth to keep her lunch down.  
"T-There's a child in this suit..." The manager simply watched her as she went to the other two on stage and finding small bodies cramped inside the larger ones. "And these two as well..."  
"Want to check Foxy for one, Ms. Callie?" She turned to him, disbelief on her face, "Have you told the police? These are the missing children. Let me get my phone. I'm sure their mothers will be happy to know that they were here." She turned to grab her phone as something hard connected with the back of her head, knocking her out. The manager stood over her, holding Bonnie's guitar in his hands. Putting the guitar back in its place, he picked up the unconscious woman and took her to the back room.

Callie soon woke up to a sharp pain in her side and screamed. "If you don't stay quiet, I'll put the head on you right now..." she heard someone growl. She opened her eyes and saw the manager leaning over her with an unreadable look in his eyes.  
"Stop it! What are you doing to me?!" she cried out before he slapped her. "I said to shut up. I can't have you running to the police about what I did... do you really want this place to go down the drain?" He snapped the suit's chest on, making her scream in pain and struggle. The pain was nearly blinding.  
"LET ME GO!" She screamed again before stopping a bit, panting, "Y-You did it? You kidnapped them and... you're a monster!" He smirked at her, forcing the outer rim of the face on her head, watching some of the wires cut into her cheek. "Too bad, Callie. Maybe if you hadn't came back, you would have lived longer. Now hold still." She whimpered softly; it was already hard for her to breathe without feeling her ribs wanting to crack and the pain of her broken legs made her want to pass out again. "T-They'll look for me... you won't get away with this." He chuckled darkly, "I already got away with murder 5 times. And you will make it six. Goodbye, Callie." He put the face mask on her and pressed it down, only to frown. She let out a pained sound as he slowly got it to fit. "This might not kill you right away, but by the time the morning crew get here, you'll be dead." With that, he left the room, heading to the office to grab the security footage. He grabbed her tools and closed up the suits on the stage before leaving for the night.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours as Callie slowly tried to keep alive until 6am. Each breath she took sent pain shooting through her, making her groan out in pain. The room started to fade as the smell of blood started to overwhelm her. She could feel it starting to drip from her mouth and nose with every shallow breath. She heard the door open and for a moment thought she had made it to the morning. She started making as much noise as she could, groaning loudly. Yes! Footsteps. She was going to make it and was going to see to it the manager would rot in prison for this.  
"Hey there, kids. I'm Bonnie Bunny."  
She turned her head slightly, seeing Bonnie was in the room. She took a deep breath to get his attention, only to feel her ribs breaking. She screamed out as Bonnie walked over to her, looking at the bleeding suit. "H-H-Halp... m-meee..." she whispered as the animatron watched for a moment. He lifted a hand and slowly pried off the face mask. Callie wheezed a bit, sobbing a bit in pain. "Why are you hiding in here, little one? _Why did you come back?_" She watched as he opened the suit and carefully got her out of it, laying her on the floor. Callie gasped softly, feeling nothing but pain and coldness in her limbs.  
"I... wanted to help you, Bonnie." He knelled next to her, "Want me to stay with you until we find your parents? _You don't have much time left..._" She gave him a weak smile, "I-I know. I won't make it out alive... will I?"  
"_Why did you come back? You promised me you wouldn't come back."  
_She took a shallow breath, moving her hand slowly to touch Bonnie's, "I'm glad... I got to be with m-my... bunny buddy one last time."  
"_...No..."_ She slowly closed her eyes, tears falling down the side of her face colored with her blood, "I-I was brave like you told me to b-be, Bonnie..." Her hand slipped from his as her head fell to the side. Bonnie stared at her body for a moment, bringing a hand to nudge her cheek a bit as if trying to wake her. "N-No..." he said, pulling her into his arms and looking at her. She laid limp in his arms, head rolled back over his arms and her blood starting to stain his fur. Tilting his head back, Bonnie let out a loud, mechanical screech that echoed throughout the restaurant, causing the two on stage and the one behind the curtain to twitch.

When the morning crew came and saw Bonnie covered in blood then checked backstage, they called the police immediately. The manager was called to give a statement, putting on an act for the police. "Now, I did call her to check the animatronics last night, but I left shortly before midnight leaving her here to work. She was a former employee of mine a few years ago," he said, "A great worker too. It's a shame that her life was taken so soon possibly by one of our beloved characters."  
"Is it even possible for one of them to attack someone?"  
"Maybe Bonnie here didn't like someone touching him," the manager said, walking over to Bonnie, "Pity considering he was her favorite." Bonnie turned to him, "Hello there. I'm Bonnie Bunny. _You're going to DIE!" _Before he could respond, Bonnie screeched at him before biting the front of his face off, causing the officers to scream and run off. The manager fell off the stage, clinging to life. For a moment, he saw the five children standing over him with Callie right behind them before everything went dark.


End file.
